1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a connection device for use in a marine propulsion system and, more particularly, to an automatic connection and disconnection device for two or more outboard motors or sterndrive devices in which the components of the marine propulsion system are allowed to move independently about their steering axes when one of the components of the marine propulsion system is in a different positional configuration than the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those skilled in the art of marine propulsion systems are aware of many different ways in which an outboard motor or sterndrive device can be linked to other components, such as other outboard motors or devices that provide motive force to assist in steering a marine vessel. In a common application, two outboard motors are linked together with a tie bar so that they can be rotated about their respective steering axes in a coordinated manner. When one of the outboard motors is trimmed upward to remove its propeller from the water, while the other outboard motor is in its normal position to drive a marine vessel, it is generally necessary to manually change the configuration of the tie bar arrangement so that the outboard motor currently in use for propulsion is able to freely turn about its steering axis without being adversely affected by the other outboard motor which is trimmed out of the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,889, which issued to Olson et al. on Dec. 24, 1985, describes an outboard motor steering control system. It includes a mounting bracket, torsion bar axially supported on a U-shaped bracket, a foot pedal secured to the torsion bar, and a linkage rod connecting between a pedal bar on the foot pedal to a U-shaped bracket on a motor, whereby the two-bar linkage provides for control of steering of the outboard motor during trolling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,930, which issued to Queen on Mar. 4, 1986, describes steering mechanisms for outboard motors. A remote steering device, adapted for attachment to a main propulsion unit and an auxiliary outboard motor secured to the transom of a boat in order to slave steering movement of the outboard motor to that of the main propulsion unit irrespective of the attitude of the units is described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,418, which issued to Mondek on Oct. 18, 1988, describes a tie bar for a marine propulsion device. The tie bar is used for connecting a pair of marine propulsion devices which are respectively pivotable about spaced vertical axes for steering and about a common horizontal axis for tilting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,460, which issued to Zuckerman on May 2, 1989, describes an outboard marine engine stabilizing device. The device includes a plate having two spaced apart arms which are adapted to be connected to opposite sides of the powerhead of the motor and adapted to be connected to the steering arm of the motor at the end of the plate generally opposite to the location of the connection of the arms to the motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,974, which issued to Griffin, et al. on Sep. 10, 1991, describes an ancillary tiller for a steerable outboard motor. The tiller provides a first shorter arm releasably interconnectable by mounting structure at its first end to an outboard motor and movably interconnecting by articulating linkage at its second end a second longer elongate arm. The motor mounting structure is adapted for selective interconnection of a motor shaft, tiller or guide grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,860, which issued to Colyvas on May 13, 2003, describes a maneuvering enhancer for twin outboard motor boats. An adjustable length bar is used to replace a rigid bar, the one connecting the two outboards of the two outdrives of a boat, for steering purposes. The adjustable bar is electrically operated through a switch on the boat's dashboard. A switch has two operating positions, one to keep propellers creating two parallel thrusts and a second to shift the propellers to create a vee configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,817, which issued to Anderson et al. on Dec. 9, 2003, discloses an alignment system for an outboard motor. First and second pliable members are each attached to an outboard motor and to a fixed location on the transom or transom bracket associated with the outboard motor. One pliable member is used on the starboard side of the outboard motor while another is used on the port side. As the outboard motor is tilted about its trimmed axis, the two pliable members work in coordination with each other to exert a force on the outboard motor in a direction away from any direction in which the outboard is rotated about its steering axis as it is being tilted about its trim axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,082, which issued to Zeiger on Mar. 2, 2004, describes a tie bar and mount for boat drives. The configuration connects the drives of a boat together at their centerlines so that the drives are turned at equal angles and are synchronized by the boat's steering system. The tie bar that interconnects the drives includes an end assembly that is configured to rotate 360 degrees with respect to an inner tube.
The patents described above are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in the description of the present invention.
It would be beneficial if a tie bar arrangement could be provided in which the operator of a marine vessel did not have to take specific manual process steps to convert the tie bar from a configuration which locks two components rigidly together and an alternative configuration which allows the two components, such as outboard motors, to rotate independently from each other about their respective steering axes.